


I'm Plain Old Harry Potter, Man!

by Red_Vines



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: Parody of Alexander Hamilton from the musical Hamilton. After the first listen to the original song, sat down and this came out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I'm Plain Old Harry Potter, Man!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either Hamilton or Harry Potter; those belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda, Disney, and J.K. Rowling respectively. I simply thought that Harry and Hamilton's lives paralleled each other and put it into song. Also, this is supposed to be formatted as if they're actual lyrics.

Voldemort: 

How does an ignored, orphan, son of a mudblood and a  pureblood, 

dropped in the middle of a non-magical house in Great Britain by Dumbledore, impoverished, in squalor 

Grow up to be a hero and a martyr? 

Luna/Neville: 

The admired Boy-Who-Lived without a father 

Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder 

By bein' a lot smarter 

By bein' a strong fighter 

By fourteen, they forced him into a tournament and take part in it 

The DA (Susan and Hannah): 

And every day while muggles were being slaughtered and carted 

Away to Azkaban, his parents kept their guard up 

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of 

The young boy would eventually teach, help, protect, and guard 'em 

The DA: 

Then a Dark Lord came, and devastation reigned 

Our boy saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain 

Had a wand put to his temple, connected it to his brain 

And he went to his relatives, [his] scar a testament to his pain 

Voldemort: 

Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!' 

Took up a collection just to send him all their thanks and 

"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and 

The world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?" 

Harry Potter: 

The Boy-Who-Lived, he is your man. 

But plain old Harry Potter's who I am. 

And there's a million things I haven't done 

But just you wait, just you wait 

Ginny: 

When he was eleven, went to Hogwarts, to learn magic, it was hidden

Two years later, see him and his god-father, out of prison 

Half-dead, sittin' in a cave sick 

The scent thick 

Hogwarts except Potter: 

And Sirius got better but Pettigrew ran away quick 

Hermione and _Hogwarts_ : 

Had to participate in a tournament, and Voldemort did homicide 

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside 

A voice saying "Harry, _you gotta fend for yourself_ " 

He started trainin' and practicin' DADA spells by himself 

Voldemort and _Hogwarts_ : 

There would've been nothin' left to do 

For someone with less luck 

He would've been dead if he didn't duck 

And dodge all of the spells 

Started workin', teachin' the other students DADA 

Fightin' the I.S. and Umbridge with Ron and Hermione 

_Readin'_ every book that she can get her hands on 

_Plannin'_ for the future, see them now as he stands on _oooh_

A clearing in a forest waiting at a train station 

When all this is done you can be a new man 

Hogwarts and _Potter_ , **Hogwarts Women** , **_Hogwarts Men_** : 

When all this is done you can be a new man _Just you wait_

When all this is done you can be a new man _Just you wait_

When all this is done you can be a new man 

**When it's done**

_**it's done** _

_ Just you wait! _

Hogwarts: 

The Boy-Who-Lived, he is our man. (The Boy-Who-Lived, he is our man.) 

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you) 

You could never back down 

You never learned to take your time 

Oh, The Boy-Who-Lived, he is our man. (The Boy-Who-Lived, he is our man.) 

The wizarding world sings for you 

Will they know what you overcame? 

Will they know you rewrote the game? 

The world will never be the same, oh 

Voldemort and _Hogwarts_ : 

Hagrid's near the castle now, see if you can spot him 

_ Just you wait _

Another half-blood comin' up from the bottom 

_ Just you wait _

His enemies destroyed his rep, the wizarding world forgot him 

The DA: 

We fought with him 

Luna/Neville: 

Me? I cried for him 

Hermione: 

Me? I trusted him 

Ginny: 

Me? I loved him 

Voldemort: 

And me? I'm the damn fool that fought him 

Hogwarts: 

There's a million things I haven't done 

But just you wait 

Voldemort: 

What's your name, man? 

Potter and _Hogwarts_ : 

I'm plain old Harry Potter, man! _The Boy Who Lived, he is our man!_


End file.
